


Please, Don't Let It Go

by cmrowka



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Childhood Trauma?, Drabble, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Let It Go (Frozen Song), Reverse Dipcifica - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmrowka/pseuds/cmrowka
Summary: Dipper Gleeful absolutely cannot stand the song Let It Go. Unfortunately for him, his girlfriend just does not seem to get the message. Reverse!DipcificaRated Teen just to be safe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmm... so. Not sure why but as I was reading some Reverse!Dipcifica fanfic on another site I got this /Brilliant/ idea xD so enjoy I guess. 
> 
> Please don't yell at me if you think it's OOC, I wrote this from my viewpoint on their personalities and with this being an AU there is a chance that it doesn't exactly line up with how you perceive them :3

" _Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be...._ "

 

Dipper allows himself to visibly cringe as his girlfriend's voice fills the room. He'd been sitting on her bed, waiting for her to finish getting ready, when the much despised song had started. Now, as much as he loves Pacifica's voice, that song's always hit too close to home. Only problem is, how exactly is he supposed to tell her to shut the hell up without upsetting her.

 

" _Let it go~~ Let it go~~ can't hold it back anymoooorrrreee!!!_ "

 

Pacifica's voice once again breaks through his thoughts and he growls in annoyance. Forcing the blank look back on his face, he stands up to pace the room, hoping to drown out the music with thoughts on the paranormal. Well, there was that one spell he'd been meaning to try out....

 

" _And the fears that once controlled me~ can't get to me at aaaalllll!!_ " Pacifica throws the door to her room open, a wide grin on her face and arms raised in excitement. She dances into the room as the song continues, " _it's time to see what I can do~ to test the limits and break through~_ " She grabs her boyfriend's hands in both of her own and swings him into a dance, completely missing the disgruntled look on his face. " _No right, No wrong, No rules for me~ I'm free! Let it go, let it go~ I am one with the wind and skyyy~~~_ " She spins him around and he opens his mouth to protest but she's too caught up in the song to notice. " _Let it go~ Let it go! You'll never see me cry~_ " He cringes again, managing to pull a hand out of her iron grip and clap it over her mouth, holding it there as she tries to sing around it. " _Hmm hm hmmmmm,_ " She stares straight into his eyes with a hint of rebellion and finally seems to notice his discomfort. She stops singing, taking in her boyfriend's form. Dipper looks disheveled, hunched over and visibly panting with wide, panicked eyes. It's the first time she's seen him drop so much of his mask, and under the circumstances, it's actually kind of terrifying. 

 

Dipper closes his eyes and takes a few steadying deep breaths. He slowly removes his hand from her mouth and, when he opens his eyes again, his usual emotionless mask is back up. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, immediately fixing it and still shaking just the tiniest bit. He finally meets her eyes again and she can just barely see the pain in his eyes when he speaks, "Just... do me a favor, Paz, and don't ever sing that song... okay?" He almost cringes again because it comes out harsher than he was trying for, but Pacifica only nods in understanding and squeezes the hand that's still holding hers. She gives him a comforting smile and opts out of asking questions for now, after all, it'd be mean not to give him some time to recover. Dipper squeezed her hand back, glad for the silence, because the storm really was raging on inside of him and it was taking every ounce of willpower in his possession to control it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :P I actually had fun writing this and I hate writing so there ya go XD 
> 
> I got this idea from Reverse!Dipper's seemingly emotionless state and it actually kinda made sense? I would have put this at the top but I figured it'd give too much away XD (not that I didn't already do that lol)


End file.
